Street Gals
by Kakashijess
Summary: What Happens when inuyasha gets thrown into most known Gang in the world? He gets chased. Now he has to find a way to get out of this mess and back to his old life, the only way to do this is to gang up with kagome the leader. What will happen next?IxK Mx
1. The begining

"Huh" I stood confused at the front door of my shared apartment with the front door wide open to reveal a young lady of no mor

"Huh?" I stood confused at the front door of my shared apartment with the front door wide open to reveal a young lady of no more than 22 years. Long black hair covered most of her face only making her look more inviting.

"Is Miroku there?" _Yep she even has the sweet voice_ I thought dreadfully, this wasn't the first time I've opened the door to a girl who looks like she had been stripped of real cloths.

"Yeah, who can I tell him is at the door?" I tried to remain polite, but it was extremely hard to be polite to a girl who looked like only wanted Money and a free ride.

"Songo, My name is Songo; I met Miroku at the ba-"

"I don't care" I never listen to peoples stories they always make them sound sad or make my buddy sound like a hero and he isn't.

"Um, I-I'm sorry… C-Could you please tell miroku I'm here?"

"Fine." As I walked through the hallway to my buddy's bedroom I pondered over the fact that most women feared me. I don't know why but Miroku says it's because of my eyes. Most People say I have eyes like a Demon as they shimmer a golden brown and grow slightly red when I'm angry. I don't believe them, but still people seem to fear me. I think it's because of my build. I look kind of like I'm apart of the Hell's Angles Bike Riders.

"Hey Inu, Did I hear someone at the door?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Inu?" I slightly yelled as I opened the door to his bed room to find a well dressed Miroku in the corner.

"Is she here? How do I look? Do I smell ok-"

"Too many questions! Yes she's here, yes you look fine, and no I am not smelling you to see if you smell nice." Miroku was acting more nervous than usual…

"Ok, ok! It is Songo right?" Miroku asked as he slowly combed back his thick, black hair.

"Yep" As he compared Miroku's outfit to Songo's. She, Compared to him, had nothing on. "You better hurry; she's been waiting at the door for a while now"

"You didn't let her in! Inuyasha don't you have any manners!?" Miroku stood there yelling with a look of disgust for his long time buddy.

"Yeah well I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow." I stated

"Tomorrow? Why Then?"

"Because most of your 'Dates' don't end 'til the morning." I said the final word as I rushed to get my jacket and finally leave, if I didn't I'd be late for my movie. I was going to see the new movie, Jurassic Park 4. I've seen all the others but this one looked like it was going to be good with all the new time graphics.

I rushed out the door passing the girl at the front door without a sideways glance. Even though I didn't see her I could tell she was cowering away. Damn, I don't mean to scare them. So why, then, are they get so scared of me!? With thoughts spinning around in my mind I made my way to the Movie theatre, almost running 'cause my movie was about to start. I turned the corner…

"OOF!" I collided with another body and toppled to the ground.

"Ow" The man groaned "Why don't you Watch where your going!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just in a hurry" I rushed to say, I still had to get to my movie on time…

"You think I believe that!?" The man Jumped up and tensed ready to fight "Your tryin' to steal my money aren't ya??"

"N-no? What? What are you talking about? I'm just in a hurry, really!" This was not turning out well…

"Yeah a guy like you is really in a hurry. What gang you from boy? Because they should have taught you to lie a little better" I had finally stood up and he took a swing at me. I dodged and backed up not liking the situation.

"I'm not in a gang! Seriously I'm just on my way to a movie!" I stated as I dodged another of this guys bullet punches.

"Ha! You make me laugh! Do you think I'll really believe you?" He swung again and this one connected. He punch hit my left cheek and through me to the ground "Hn? Not used to fighting yet? Then you shouldn't pick a fight with the big boys!"

"SAM! What do you think your doing!?"

"Huh? Tomoae! What are you doing here? Get out of here!" The guy, Sam, looked up from where I was laying on the ground and concentrated on the women behind me just a few paces.

"I'm going to a movie with you remember? And it looks like I came just in time! What are you doing to this poor man?" She practically yelled at my attacker.

"He was tryin' to steal my Money!" He yelled back, while pointing down at me

"You think everyone is tryin' to steal your money, now apologize!" She had walked up to him and was now poking him in the chest.

"I don't need to apologize! He was the one who ran into me! He's the one who started all of this!" The man yelled and pointed at me once again. I couldn't believe this guy!

"No, I saw it you were the one who started this! Now apologize!" The girl had a good set of lungs and that last statement just blew the Guy… Sam… away and he started to look a little guilty. I would too if I had her yelling in my face.

"Sorry" He mumbled and gave his hand to help me up. I was unsure if I should take it, but I didn't want to make this guy any Angier than he already was. I took his hand and stood up.

"T-That's Just F-fine." I stuttered "No harm done" _except for the bruise forming on my left cheek _I thought bitterly

"Where you headed? By the way my names Tomoae and this is Sam. Its short for Samura" She pointed at her, I assumed, boyfriend. He gave me a strained half smile and a small wave.

"T-to the movies. I'm headed to the movies."

"Oh, really? Which one are you planning on seeing? You're welcome to tag along if you like?"

"Um, J-Jurassic park Four."

"Really!? That's great! It's the same one we're seeing! Come along!" She grabbed my elbow and wrapped her arm around Sam and continued on like nothing had happened.


	2. Blood

(I had to make up a last name for Inu

_**(I had to make up a last name for Inu! **__**Uatah (eww-A-ta) RxR**__****__**)**_

After the movie the three of us started to walk home. I couldn't really concentrate on the movie because the two lovebirds were making out right beside me.

"Oh, I loved the movie! What about you um…" I had to bite back a retort stating that she really didn't watch the movie because she had her face smashed into her boyfriends.

"Oh, right. My name is Uatah Inuyasha."

"What! You're a Uatah!? What the hell are you tryin' to pull boy!"

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I didn't know what was going on but I knew it wasn't good.

"Everybody knows the Uatah family is apart of the most well known gang in the world!" Tomoae Shouted at me

"So that's why you didn't tell us your name in the first place! And you probably WERE Tryin' to steal my money!" Sam shouted and tensed ready to fight again

"N-no. NO I'm not! Really! I never even knew my family! They died a long time ago! I was raised by my father Haiten, Toji!" I tried to convince them that I really wasn't apart of any Gang but it looked like it wasn't going to work.

"Yeah righ-"

Bang!

A gun shot sounded from behind me but struck the guy in front of me. Sam fell to the ground shot right in the stomach. Blood started to flow around his body, his eyes left open to star endlessly at the darkness before them. Sam was dead.

"Damn! You did this didn't you! You set us up! It's your fault he's dead!" Tomoae screamed at me.

"Look out!" Instincts kicked in as I grabbed her and dove behind a near by dumpster as another shot sounded and the bullet stuck where we were once standing.

"Let go of me you Bastard!" Tomoae struggled in my arms but I was not willing to let go, knowing that she would run from me out into the open only to get shot.

"This isn't my fault! Why would they be shooting at me too? Stay calm!" I shouted at her I was not willing to die here.

"I don't believe you! Liar!"

"Well lets get out of here alive! 'Cause I for one don't want to die! Do you think Sam would want you to die!?" I waited for a response

"…ok" she sniffed

"Good. Now here's the plan…" shot after shot sounded and finally we had our plan formalized.

"YOU CAN"T HIDE FOREVER UATAH! TOMOAE!" The man on the top of the roof shouted "AS LONG AS I GOT BULLETS YOU CAN'T GO ANY WHERE! AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE OTHER MEN ARIVE? WHAT CHA' GONNA DO?"

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready!"

"Push!" I shouted as we pushed the garbage bin down the side of the wall towards a door I remembered we had passed earlier. Thank goodness the garbage bin had wheels on it.

As we pushed we passed Sam's body, noticing now that it was full of more bullet holes. The bastard! Using a Dead man as target practice! Shots were being fired at us from man on the roof ahead. None hit us but some came to damn close for my liking.

"Here!" I said and she stopped pushing.

I quickly to two of the hair pins from her hair and started to pick the lock. Thank goodness my… step Dad made me take lock Smithing when I was younger. I quickly tried to get the lock to open more rushed now that I could hear more people coming from down the alley.

"Over here!" Roof man shouted.

"Got it!" I shouted and opened the door and pushed her inside. Just as I had gotten inside a shot had fired and hit the door where my head once was. Thank the lord my head wasn't there anymore!

"This way!" She shouted at me.

It looked as if we were in some apartment hallway because as we rushed by the multiple doors we noticed that they all had numbers on them. Just up ahead there was finally a turn, which was good because our pursuers would other wise have a good shot down a strait hallway.

We turned the corner only to be just missed again by flying bullets. We rushed down the hallway to an open elevator door that some old lady had just gotten out of. I pressed the highest number possible and felt relieved as the doors started to close. But out of no where a guy turned the corner and shot at me. This bullet making contact with my left arm.

"AH!" I screamed and fell to the floor. The elevator doors were now closed fully and we were on our way up.

"Are you OK!" Tomoae sat down beside me and checked my wound. "It's only a fleash would and it isn't bleeding too badly."

"B-badly enough!" I said though clenched teeth. "What floor number?"

"21. Wow that's high! How will we get away?"

"…"

"Inu?"

"Don't call me that; let me think!" I shouted

"Ok" she whispered.

"…"

As we hit the 21st floor an Idea came to my head, one that just might let us live.

"Ok here's what were going to do…"

**(dun dun dunnnnnnnnn********)**

**RXR**


	3. Explosion

We ran down the hallway to the door at the other end that would lead us up to the balcony

We ran down the hallway to the door at the other end that would lead us up to the balcony. As we ran I quickly stopped and grabbed the emergency fire extinguisher and the fire hose right beside it. The first part to my plan.

"Stage one was easy let's see if we can get through the rest of the stages alive!" Tomoae stated as we ran up the stairs.

To my calculations we'd have ten minuets before they reached us. We really had to work fast. I had remembered that they were working on this building fixing the roof. My guess was that it was just getting new plating set on it. And where there's plating there always oil for the top coat.

I was pleasantly rewarded as we opened the door to the balcony where there was at least six barrels of oil. I quickly dunked the hose in one after I had gotten the lid off. While I was doing that Tomoae set to doing her part of the plan.

"Okay I got it. I used some of the wiring I found beside the plates!" Tomoae shouted from behind the barrels.

"Okay straps it to the barrels now!" I shouted knowing we must only have seconds left

"I did that already! Are you ready?"

"Almost!" I took out my pocket knife a jabbed a hole in the side of one of the barrels that was facing away from the door.

I laid the hose down and unraveled the oily mess to where we where going to hide. Behind the plates was the best spot because we could see the door and the people at the door could not see us.

Just as I finished hiding four men barged onto the balcony and pointed their guns in all directions. I was really glad we couldn't be seen now!

"Do it now!" I whispered urgently to Tomoae as she pulled the wire in her hand that was attached to the fire extinguisher.

"Where are you? Ya' know we'll find you so why don't you make this easy and just come out!"

Hisssssssssssssssssssssss

The sound came from behind the barrels of oil as the fire extinguisher was half activated letting out just a low hiss, making it sound like whispering. I got out my lighter as two men stood in front of the six barrels and other two went around to check out what it was.

I quickly lit the fire hose amazed at how fast the flames took and ran down the length of the hose to the six oil barrels.

I covered Tomoae with my body knowing there was going to be an explosion and sure enough a huge bang came to my ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Damn you!"

The screams from men on fire reached my ears and guns firing in rapid direction. When all movement stopped Tomoae and I looked up to see the damage we had caused and lives we had taken.

"I hear sirens! We can't be here when they get here!" Tomoae shouted at me.

"Ok, ok. Let's go!" I said as we started to run to the balcony door.

We ran back down the stairs back to the elevator, but took the stairs instead just incase the explosion had rattled the main power chord.

As we were running down the stairs more and more people began to join us. Everyone in bathrobes and PJ s. I felt sorry for waking them up this way but it was the only way to stay alive.

"Ok, when we get to the door we go opposite directions, got it!?" Tomoae said

"I go left."

"I'll go right then!"

As we burst out of the front doors I started to go left down the street. I ran until I could run no more and finally walked back to my house. But that was a stupid idea on my part because I had to go through an ally way to get there and was greeted by six men with machine guns and one lady in red.

"You're coming with us." The Lady in red said to me.

_She looks like the Boss, _was the last thought I made before something hard hit me on the back of the head sending me into darkness.

(Uh oh!)

RxR


End file.
